Bitter Sweet
by Morganville Vampires Lover3
Summary: Claire and Shane are perfect at the moment. But all that changes when Claire gets a phone call. Claire and Shane have a fight, and Claire tells Shane some shocking and important news to break the ice. Will their relationship be forever changed? PLZ READ AND RATE! :D Also, sorry if its short. I wanna make sure people actually like it.
1. Chapter 1

Claires P.O.V

Chapter one: The news

_Earlier in the day:_

I layed warm in the crook of Shanes arm. The feel of his body next to mine was just... wonderful, the most amazing feeling in the world. As I looked into his eyes, he looked back into mine. With nothing but warmth, love, care, and... something not even describable by words.

"Shane, I love you so much." I said warmly.

"I love _you_ claire. After everything we have been through, all the fights, life threatening situations, we pulled through it. We are even stronger now. And I admire that." He replied. A huge grin spread across my face, to wear it made my face hurt. He smiled back lovingly, and gave me a deep, damp kiss. Eveything in that moment was wonderful... untill my cell phone rang. I tryed to move away, but Shane followed me teasingly. I finally got away, laughing and answered the phone. Not even checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Claire, its Myrnin, you need to come to the lab right now." Myrnin said demandingly. _Now? Why did he always have to interupt these great moments? _

"Myrnin, I cant, Im busy." I told him firmly, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Shane asked when I came back. I paused for a second, and then told him.

"Myrnin? Dammit Claire, I thought you agreed to not go to his lab anymore?" All the warmth left his voice.

"Shane, you know I cant do that."

"Of course you cant, your probably having some kind of afair with him for all I know!"

"You _know_ that isnt true. You know better."

"Or do I?" He questioned icily.

"Then prove it to me, Claire" he contiued, "if theres nothing going on, and you love me, stop hanging around him."

"Shane I love you so much! And there is nothing going on but I cant just-"

"Safe it." Was all he said, and then he got off the couch, and walked up to his room. I flinched when he slammed the door. How could something so perfect just go down hill so fast?

_Present time: _

I had waited a couple hours, but Shane didnt come out of his room. So here I was, standing before his door. I nocked, but no answer. I tryed it again, but there was no responce.

"Shane, I know your in there, just please, _please _let me in." I pleaded. I thought I heard the creack of a bed, and then Shane appeared before me. He didnt say anything, just walked back to the bed. I followed shuting the door behind me.

"Shane, you know theres nothing going on between... me and him, right?" I couldnt bring myself to say Myrnins name in front of Shane at the moment.

"Claire, Im not completely sure. You go to his lab almost everyday, for hours on end, and I can tell. Theres something there. Im just afraid..."

"Shane, theres nothing to be afraid of. There is something between us-" I said, but paused when his face just dropped. I continued. "But its a friendship. Strong friendship, and nothing more." I grabbed his hand in mine.

"I just dont like thinking that, that I could lose you. And worse of all to him." He said.

"Shane, Im completely loyal to you." I bit my lip, as I decided to tell him something... something that I hoped would convince him of my love for him.

"Shane. Remember when the draug had you and you drempt those dreams?" I tryed giving him a hint.

"Yeah?" He asked caustiously, not sure of where I was going with this.

"And you wanted something... more than anything... and Im finally giving you that. Shane, Im pregnant." I revieled


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Sweet Chapter Two: Beginning Sighns

Claires P.O.V

Shanes face just dropped. All emotion melted from his face. At first, my heart rate speed up, and I panicked. _What if he gets angry? Realized that this isnt whar he wants? But t_hen my doubs dissapeared as his eyes sparkled and a grin spead across his mouth. Pure joy! Shane suddenly jumped off the bed and caught me in a warm bear hug, and my feet dangled off the floor.

Then he set me down, grabbed my shoulders, and stared into my eyes.

"Claire... thats, thats amazing! I cant believe this is actually happening." His tone was like a ray of sunshine, and we were both caught in the moment.

"Shane, I told you. Its just me and you. No one could ever change the way I feel about you." I said.

Shane didnt reply, but his smile just got bigger, if thats possible. His hand reached out and rested on my stomach.

"Carrie Alyssa Collins..." I said softly. He looked up at me.

"Thats beautiful." He said. Then we both looked up in shock. Eve and Micheal were home from there date. Shanes hands fell away as Eves voice trailed up the staires.

"Quick! Put your clothes on guys and get down here!" She laughed.

I looked at Shane in panick.

"It'll be ok, Claire. Just tell them."

"No! I dont want them to know yet!" I whispered urgently.

"Why not?!"

"Im just not ready for them to know." I tryed convincing him, and I sighed in reliefe as he nodded. We then went down stares hand in hand.

_Three and a half weeks later: _

I woke up starving. I looked at the clock and I moaned. Because it was only 3:30am. I sat there and tryed to go back to sleep, but that just wasnt going to happen. So I got up as quietly as I could and went into the kitchen. I was looking for one thing and one thing only. Pickles. For the last couple days I suddenly had a craving for pickles. I figured it was pregnancy things. I looked down at my belly though. I hoped Micheal and Eve wouldnt notice, but I knew Micheal suspected something, since I had been eating so much lately (Mostly pickles. Which is weird because I didnt evem really like them). I rumaged around untill I found the jar. I pulled at it, but the mustard was in the way. I saw it start to fall, and I reached out insinctivly. It was too late. I winced as the mustard banged to the floor, and along with that, two yogert cups. _Oh great. Just great. Now their going to question what the hell Im doing down here at 3:30am! _Sure enough, I heard the feet patter down the staires and Eve, Micheal, and finally Shane came busting into the kitchen. I feltt stupid standing there in my nighty with a jar of pickles in my hand while everyone just stared at me.

"What the hell Claire?" Eve questioned.

"Uh, well... I just got a little hungry."

"At this time?" Micheal asked questioningly.

"Uh yeah. Sorry to wake you..." I looked down at my feet, unable to meet their eyes. I was too afraid they would guess.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Micheal asked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. Eves eye brows bent in concern, but they accepted my answeres and went back to bed. Shane was last to go. I made eye contact with him and he just smiled and shook his head. I almost laughed, but I managed to keep it in. Once I was alone again, I smacked my forehead. _What a stupid mistake. That was CLOSE._ I finished my pickeles and crept back upstaires, and into bed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter Sweet Chapter Three: The truth

Claires P.O.V

I woke up late. Probably because of my snack this morning... I got up and did my usual things. Took a shower, got dressed, and put on little make up. For some reason, I was SUPER cheery. I also felt the need to look extra pretty. Weird. That almost never happens. My hair was pulled nicely up in a pony tail, and I wore a cute pink blouse, along with my favorite jeans. I turned to leave the bathroom, but stopped. _I almost forgot. _I went back and got the scale. Itbwas rutine to weigh myself now. I had gained a total of five pounds now. I know, its not much, but that just meant I had to watch out. I would have to decide to tell Micheal and Eve sometime before I started showing... I sighed as the number appeared. Now seven pounds. I quietly put the scale back, and rushed down staires to see my friends.

Shanes P.O.V

Me, Micheal and Eve were down staires in the kitchen about to eat. Eve had made her famous pancake this morning with eggs. Yesssss! My mouth watered at the thought of those fluffy pancakes in my mouth, with strawberrys, butter, and just the right amout of syrup. I grabbed my plate, and loaded four up. Then sat down. Micheal and Eve joined me shortly, and our usual chatter began.

"So, whats up with Claire?" Eve asked. I paused and swallowed hard. The bite rolled slowly down my throat making me wince. _I cant betray Claire, no matter how bad I want to tell them... _I went with a safe responce.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh like you dont know. Is there something your nit telling us? Claires been acting... different. Last time I checked she usually passed on the pickles, and now shes eating them with every meal? And speaking about meals, I mean all 15 that she has!"

"Come on, gothica, she does not have 15 meals a day. Maybe you should tone down your imagination a knotch." I put another bite of pancakes in my mouth and chewed slowly.

"Shane, shes right. I know somethings up. I can sence her worry and anxiety when ever shes around. And its not like Claire to eat pickles, I have to admit." Micky chimed in. Before I could say anything else though, I heard the kitchen door swing open. We all turned, and saw Claire walk in. And man, was she _beautiful_. Her beautiful eues fell on me instantly, locking my gaze in place. Her milk chocolate eyes sparkled, and her ponytail sung in a cheerful way. She then went straight to the stacks of pancakes, grabbing three. Then she went to the fridge and grabbed the pickle jar... of course. I shook my head to my self and laughed. Seeing her cravings were just funny.

"Good morning guys." She greeted us with a very bright smile.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled back.

She also got a "morning from Eve and Micheal.

"Still hungry after your pickles?" Eve teased. Claire glared and stuck her toung out and sat in the free chair next to her and me. Eve joked more about the insident this morning. But I barely noticed. All My mind was on was Claire. On how she just made me so happy. How her presence aways made me happy. Made me a better person... She mmade everything make sence... I was caught in her smile as she laughed with my friends, and time seemed to slow down. Then something in her expression just looked... wrong? Her smile faultered, and she tryed to keep it up, keep laughing, but then her face was just wiped of emotion. Blank.

"Claire." I shook her arm. Then the funniest thing yet happened. Claire puked all over EVE.

Claires P.O.V

_Oh. My. God. I just puked all over Eve! _ I dont know what happened? I was just sitting with my friends enjoying my meal. The pancake were deliciois as always, and I was extra bubbly. Micheal was just joking around with me, and I burst out in an uncontrollable episode of laughter. I laughed so hard my stomach and back hurt! And then I jut felt wrong. I couldnt pin point it at first... and then a wave of nausea suddenly over came me... and it just came out! I couldnt help it. And when I looked up at Eve, her expression was nothing but horror and disgust. At first, it was completely silent, all attention on me and Eve. Then Eve let out a slow wail, getting louder and louder.

"WHAT THE FUCK CLAIRE!" She burst out. Shane just cracked up, laughing uncontrollably, leaning back in his chair, hands on his stomach. Micheal jumped up at vampire speed, and had Eve cleaned up in seconds. I felt _so _bad.

"Eve, Im so sorry! I had no control over that!" I apolagized.

"And why not? Where the hell did that come from!? You were fine five minuets ago." I looked at Shane, not knowing what to do or say. He gave me a pleading look. I knew how pround of us he was. How excited he was of our wonderful news. I looked down at my hands, and made the quick decision. I looked straigjt into Micheal and Eve's eyes.

"You want to know why I have been acting so weird? All the cravings I have had, me puking all over Eve? Im not surprised if you guessed already but... Im pregnnant." I spilled the truth out. Just like that. Shane reached over and grabbed my hand, carressing, calming down. Eves eyes practically popped out of her head. But she finally smiled. And jumped up and doen like a little girl, screaming.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW ALL ALONG! OMG IM AN AUNTIE!"" She chanted. She ran over and hugged me tightly, which wasnt so good... the nausea hadnt passed all the way. Instead if getting elEve, and bolted for the sink. When I turned around again, Eve made a face.

"Gross... whis going to clean that...?"

"Shane will? His girl, his, kid, his duty!" Micheal said, and they both laughed. I looked at Shane and couldnt help but laugh too. He didnt look too happy about that.

"Sorry." I said through the giggles.

Eves P.O.V

I couldnt believe it... Claire and Shane were having a baby together! Every time I thought of it, a smile spread across my face. This was perfect! But it also brought up some other not so good feelings... I secretly envied her. She was having a child... one she could raise with the love of her life... one she could call her own. I couldnt do that. Not with Micheal. I knew he thought about the same thing,, and I knr,ew he tryed to make for it, but that was just something he couldnt do. I would always secretly want that... want a baby to call my own...


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter Sweet Chapter Four: Problems

Eves P.O.V

(Same night they found out the good news)

It was late, and Claire and Shane had both gone to bed. I lay in the bed that Micheal and I shared. He was downstaires, playing his guitar. I wanted to stay with, him, but I was so tired. Now that I actually tried to sleep, I was wide awake. And thinking. I realized how young Claire was. How young all of us were. Was she really ready to take care of a baby? What about her college career? What about us? This house wasnt big enough for us all. It was cramped enough with the four of us, and now we were adding a fifth. A noisy baby, who woullld wake everyone up and take so much of our energy. Sure, we all had gone through more challenging things, but having a baby... it's just different. The sound of the door opening cut through my thoughts. Micheal snuck quietly into the room, trying not to wake me I guessed.

"Im awake, Micheal." I said seriously.

"Oh good... we need to talk." He had the same serious tone, and he sat on the bed. I sat up too and looked into his eyes deeply.

"About Claire..." I started

"Im excited for her, and Im happy for her... but I dont know , dont know if shes ready for this. Shes nearly 19 and a baby? I know this isnt the most challenging thing in a town like this but. I dont think it'll out as easilly as they think."

"I was thinking the same thing. And now its going to be harder to protect each other. We'll have to care for whole nother person, that wont be able to protect its self at all. And the money... theres just so much that coul go wrong." micheal said.

"I think you should talk to them about it. Warn them. Or else it could be an ugly wake up call." I suggested.

He nodded. I cared so much for Claire. And I didnt want to see this little miracle take so much out of her, and their relationship. I just hopped everything would be ok...

Claires P.O.V

Shane came knocking on my door around 12:15pm. I knew it was him as soon as I heard the knock. He had a very distinct knock from everyone else. I rolled out of bed and got the door. He walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason to see you? I came to give you company." He gave me a sweet smile. He walked with me back to the bed and his eyes shot down to my belly. I followed his gaze too. I gasped. You could barely tell, but there definatly was the beginning of a little bump. A baby bump... My hands instinctivly cuped my stomach, and I could feel tears wheling up. This was Carrie Alyssa Collins. My beatiful baby girl who was no longer imaginary.

"Shane, you make me so happy." I choked. His hand cup my face, and he gave Me a short sweet kiss.

"I cant even tell you how happy I am. Claire, this is all I have ever wanted for the past year."

We sat in silence for a few minuets, enjoying each others company, and marveling over our dream come true. Then Shane grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed the ring on my left hand, on my ring finger. The promice that some day, we would get married.

"We have a family now..." He began. "I think that, when this baby comes to see this world, they should have happily wedded parents." I looked at him in shock.

"So, your saying you want to get married now?" I asked for clearification.

"Yes. But only if you are of course."

"...-"

"Claire, we dont have t-" I cut him off

"Yes... yes Shane of _course _I will marry you now." I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes, as tears slow,y rolled down my checks. Tears of joy.

Shanes P.O.V

Me and Claire had another amazing night. Shes agreed that she was ready to get married now... I couldnt think I could get much happier. I was practially a ray of sun shine. I woke up with Claire wrapped in my arms. She was faced toward me with a peaceful, happy expression on her face. I kissed her forehead, full of love. She stirred slightly, and her eyes opened slighty.

"Huh?"

"Finally awake?" I teased her, ruffling her hair in my fingers. Before she responded, her cell phone rang. She reached over and grabbed itm and I waited patiently.

"Yes Myrnin?" She said. Firey hatred ran through me at the sound of his name. What the hell dies he want now?

"Ok?... Myrnin... ok fine, Ill see you shortly." She hung up.

"Oh hell no." I said, shaking my head.

She rolled her eyes. "Shane, I have to go into the lab sometime. I have taken my break from him as you wanted. But now I have to start working for him again."

"And put the baby at danger?" I said unbelievingly.

"Myrnins nit going to hurt me." And she said it so firmly.

"You know you cant garruantee that."

"You have work anyways." She said, igmoring my last statement. And then she got up, got dressed, kissed me good bye, and left. I layed back, and sighed. I sure hope she was going to be ok with Myrnin.

Claires P.O.V.

I walked down the sidewalk, on my way to Myrnins. I had already decided that I wouldnt tell him. I was going to let him figure it out. I would laugh everytime I thought about his reaction. I looked up at the sky. It was a vey hot, summer day. I loved the feel of the rays on my skin, warming me to the very core. It also boost my already happy mood. Everything was going smoothly.

When I reached Myrnins lab I called out my hello.

"Myrnin! Im here!" I shouted. I frowned because I heard rumaging and glass breaking.

"Myrnin? What are you doing now?" I cautiously decended the steps, and he came into sight. He was turning tables over, throwing things out of his drowrs. He suddenly turned around and saw me.

"Oh Claires! Whatna pleasure to see you! Its been weeks, hasnt it?" He crossed the room in blinding speed, and caught me in a bear hug.

"I have missed you! And I have needed your help imensly." He pulled me back at shoulder lenghth and looked me over, then shrugged.

"Have you gained weight?" He waved it off and went back to searching.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh just a long lost book of mine."

"Well then what do you need help with?" I looked around but didnt see anything wrong, or any new projects.

"I want your help with finding this book, its very important I assure you. I rolled my eyes, but startedd looking. About a half hour of doing that, I got the odd feeling again. _Crap. _I looked around for a bucket or something I could use, and I decided to dart to the bathroom in his maybe bedroom. After, I was done, I came out to find Myrnin standing there. He gave me cup of water (At least thats what I hopped it was) and I washed out my mouth.

"Claire? Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

"Yes, Im fine Myrnin, dont worry."

He accepted my answer and went back to looking. I went back to looking too. But on my way back across the room, I tripped andd pain shot up my arm. I winced as I picked myself up and looked at my hand. It was all cut up and bleeding. The noises of Myrnin moving around suddenly stopped. I warily got back up on my feet, cradeling my arm. Myrnin was no where to be seen. I turned aroun snd around, looking for him. Then I gasped. He was suddenly right there.

"Myrnin! What the hell are you doing?! You scared me."

"Im just so hungry, and Im out of blood packets." He said hungrily. It dawned on me what he was about to do. I turned and ran, dodging tables, as Myrnin ran after me. My heart was pounding, even though I wasnt truely terrifyed. Myrnin had done this before. I turned a sharp left and went to a drowr that I kept spare stakes in. I had just enough time to grab one. I turned and staked him. His eyes widened, and he staggered forward a few steps, and finally fell, paralyzed. I closed my eyes. _That was a close one... _

Shanes P.O.V

I sat on the couch playing with Micheal, p,aying a zombie video game. Eve was cheering for him, but I was beating him bad. Even with his vampire reflexces. We all heared the door open, and Micheal and Eve looked at each other. My eye brows bent in confustion, but I greeted Claire when she came in. She looked a little off, but she didnt tell me anything. Micheal suddenly got up and turned off the game.

"Shane, Claire, we need to talk." He announced.

"Ok? What about?" Claire said. She came over and sat next to me.

"About your pregnancy. We want to know if you guys really think this is such a good Idea." Micheal said.

I couldnt believe he was asking this!

"Of course we are!" Claire exclaimed. By the look on her face, it looked like she couldnt believe it either.

"Well, you know how this is going to affect us? Its harder than you think." Claires face went into a pout, and I saw the transition into defensive mode.

"I know its going to be a challenge, but we'll get through it. Like everything else." She said firmly.

"I dont think you understand Claire."

"Oh i understand completely. Dont worry, it'll be fine."

"Claire, dont be stupid! Your not being responsible!" He shouted. This conversation was heating up very fast.

"Unresponsible? What do you want me to do!? Its already happened!" She threw back at him.

"Well if you hadnt of been so thoughtless, this wouldnt have happened!"

She glared back at him. "Fuck off Micheal." _ Wow. I definatly didnt see that coming. _

Red shot through his gaze. "Grow up Claire. This house is already to cramped. We dont need another."

That was low too. Claires eyes whelled up with tears. And she shouted "Then why dont I make space!" She suddenly ran through then front door. We all followed her, trying to stop her. And then she froze. A car was coming too fast around the corner, and the next thing I knew, Claire was laying in the middle of the street. My heart dropped. I turned to Micheal and shoved him before I ran over to Claire.

"You fucking asshole!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter Blood Chapter Five: Aftermath

Micheals P.O.V

"Then I'll make room!" Claire shouted at me, tears whelling up in her eyes. _No thats not what I meant Claire! _But before I could say the words, Claire did the unexpected. She darted to the front door, crying. We all ran out, trying to stop her. I remember faintly hearing the sound of tires, but I didnt realise fast enough to stop Claire. She stood there, frozen with frieght. Like a deer in the head lights. I opened my mouth to warn her, but it was to late... the car was coming around the corner to fast, and the next thing we knew, Claire was laying in the middle of the street. I froze myself. All I could think was _I caused all of this. I did. All My fault... _Then I felt a light pressure on my chest, and realized that Shane was shoving me.

"You fucking asshole!" He shouted, voice full of rage. I watched as he ran to Claires side. And I gathered Myself, soon following.

"Claire! Claire, please open your eyes!" Shane was fantically swiping the hair out of her face. I could hear the panick in his voice, but I could hear Claires heart beat. It was beating faster than was usually. I also realized, that if I listened, reay listened, I could faintly hear a second beat. _The baby. _

"Eve! Car, now!" I shouted. I picked Claires limp body off of the ground, ignoring Shane cussing me out, and strapped her in the back seat, where Shane joined her. I didnt bother with calling the ambulance. I could drive faster than them anyways. I looked over at Eve, who was sitting in the passenger seat now, silently crying. I so badly wanted to wipe those tears away, to make her feel better, but there was no time for that now. We speed away, heading for the Morganville hospital.

Shanes P.O.V

_That Jackass. This was all his fault. He had put my Claire, my baby... in harms way. If he hadnt of blown up on her like that, we would all be happily eating dinner. _I stared at Claires bruised face. It pained me everytime to see her like that. To see her hurt... I reached out, laying my hand lightly on Claires stomach. At this point, I didnt know if my little Carrie had survived. I swear, if our baby didnt survive, I would kill Micheal. His vamp ass was mine. Hurting Claire was over the line, but adding another person I loved, that was unforgiveable.

"Shane." Micheal said, grabbing hold of my shoulder. I shook it off, and he let his hand fall away.

"Dont. Fucking. Touch me." I said. It was hard enough now to keep my calm around him. Knowing what he did. I gritted my teeth.

"Shane, you need to know, I didnt mean for that to happen. I didnt mean for her to run out like that."

"Then you shouldnt have yelled at her! That was low. You dont even understand how hurt she was." I snapped. And that was true. I remembered the pain twisted in Claires expression when Michesal said those last words.

"And. If the baby dies, you can bet on going down with her."

"The babys not dead." He simply informed me. I turned and looked at him, confused for a second.

"I can hear the heart beat." He continued. I closed my eyes, and sighed out in relief.

We turned when the door creaked open. The doctor came in, holding a clipboard and papers.

"Hello. Im Doctor Martain. I was the one to assist Claire when she first came in." He inroduced himself.

"How is she?" I skip right to the chase. No need for the small chit chat.

"Well shes got a pretty bad concusion, probably from the fall. And shes got a brocken arm. Minor brusing as you can see, but other than that shes fine."

"And the baby?" I questioned further.

"The baby. Dont worry, shes fine, but that was a close call. If Claire had been hit in just the right spot, fallen in just the right spot, the baby would have been killed instantly. She must be more careful. Think of it this way. You have a whole nother human being to take care of." He smiled lightly. I hated how he was saying it like it was our fault.

"Yeah, thanks for telling us." Doctor dickhead I added to my self.

"We do have some good news though. I think shes far enough along to see the baby. If you would like to." He announced.

"Of course we would!" A groggy voice chipped in. We turned to see Claires sleep filled eyes looking at the doctor.

"Oh Claire, honey!" I leaned in and kissed her forehead, very lightly, but enough to show how glad I was to see her awake.

"Ok, as soon as she has something to eat and drink wakes up a little more, we can set that up." That was it. And we were alone with Eve and Micheal again. At the moment, I didnt give a crap about them.

"Claire, sweetie, how are you feeling?" I just wanted to know she was ok.

"I have been better. I have a killer head ache." She rubbed her head. "And Im sore. Really sore." I winced at her words and rubbed her knee.

"Maybe some food will make you feel better. Anything you want inparticular?" I asked her.

"Any pickles?" She raised her shoulders. I smiled, and choked back a laugh.

"Im sure there are."

After she had eaten, and was feeling a little stronger, we were ready. I sat in the chair next to her hospital bed, holding her hand. I watched as the doctor put the gel on her stomach and smeared it around. Then we looked eagerly up to see the picture. It took a couple seconds, but finally, I saw. Little, but you could definatly see the shape of a body. I looked at Claire to see her expression. And all I saw was pride. Her eyes sparkled, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Shane. Thats her, our Carrie Alyssa Collins." She exclaimed without looking at me. Then something hit me. We didnt even know the sex of the baby. We had just assumed... just assumed it was a girl.

"Uh doc.? Can you tell if its a boy or a girl yet?"

"Yes, of course, just one moment." He looked closely at the screne, and nodded.

"Lookes to me like... a girl." He informed us. I sighed in reliefe. I just picture our happy familey with a baby girl.

"See Shane? Oh this is just _perfect._" Claire was nothing but happieness, and I agreed. Oh, I agreed so much. I leaned in and kissed her. Slowly, and full of deep, deep compassion. I secretly promiced right then, that I would _always _love her, and our new addition to the familey. I leaned my forehead against hers. I wouldnt let them down. I closed my eyes, and felt tears of my own slide down my face.

Amelies P.O.V

I stared out the window. There was alot on my mind at the moment. Myrnin was acting up. Must be out of meds. Captain ovious was making the move. And now I had found out a shocking news. Apparently Claire was pregnant. With Shanes child. I wasnt sure how I felt about this. I was leaning towards the negative end though... For some reason, I just felt that it wasnt right. I could feel wrong coming. And how would this affect Claires work with Myrnin? A child of her own would definatly change things. And I doubt Myrnin would be happy about this. I knew his feelings for her. No matter how hard he tryed to hide them from me, no matter how deep he barried them... I could feel it... This baby may be a blessing, but there would be many wrong things to come soon. Shall I let things play out as they were to be? Or end it before it was to late? That disicion needed more thought...

**Sorry if this chapter wasnt as exciting as the one before, but I promice more exciting will come! And I usually update quickly, so sorry that it took me so long to put this one up. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! :) More to come soon! Also I appreciate the reviews. Makes me smile. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Bitter Sweet Chapter Six: Amelies Decision

Claires P.O.V

Me and Shane sat in the back seat, hand in hand. I held the picture the doctor gave to us. I couldnt take my eyes off it. I had already memorized the whole thing. The body size and shape, the babys little nose poking out. And you could even tell the baby was sucking her thumb. I pointed it out to Shane and I loved the look in his love, pride, and pure excitment. That was all cut from his face when Micheal tryed for convorsation.

"Shane. We need to talk about this sometime." Micheal said. Shane's hand clenched, and I could see he was gritting his teeth. He was also slightly shaking. He didnt respond either. I felt a little sorry for Micheal, but he needed to know that he did something wrong. I would let this continue for a little while longer.

_Two !onths Later _

The smell of mac and cheese was mouthwatering. I stirred steadily and put extra cheese in. I had moved on from wanting pickles all the time to a need for cheese! Every once and a while, I would sneek a little bit of cheese sauce. _Mmmmmmm. _I pored the food into two bowls, and put the rest in the fridge.

"Eve! Its ready!" I called. She rushed in and grabbbed a bowl.

"About time! Im starving!" She said as she took a seat at the table. I looked down as my stomach growled. My baby bump was definatly noticable now. It was HUGE, but noticable. I rubbed my belly affectionatly.

"Me too." I said. Eve laughed and joked about my monster sized meals.

"Anywaus, how much weight have you put on?" She asked. I frowmed as I thought.

"You know what? Im not sure?"

"Ooooooh weigh yourself now! Here Ill go get it." She jumped up and was gone only a minuet before coming back with the scale in her hands. She set it on the ground amd motioned toward me. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Fine." I stepped onto the scale and watched the blinking lights. It was measuring... my mouth dropped. I was about 115 to 120 pounds when I started, and now I was 140! 20 pounds...

"Wow Cb, never thought you could weigh that much." She teased. I punched her arm lightly.

"Thats not all thats coming. Im only like three months along!" I squeaked. Reality was setting in. I was really starting to feel pregnant. I thought back to when I first moved to Morganville. I was so small and scared. A scared little girl who was fragile. I would have never guessed I would be with Shane. Never thought I would be pregnant, at 18...

Eve sighed.

"Man, Claire Bear, your really rowing up arnt you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I am..." I responded. Then Eves eyes got big.

"Omg Claire! You HAVE to let me go baby shopping with you!" She jumped up and down . I smiled warmly.

"Of course you do! I need some fashion guidence from my sista!" I hip checked her.

"Just dont goth her up." I added. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. Not like my looks bad." She defended herself.

"True, but not too great for babys." I reminded her, raising my eye brows. We laughed together, and continjed with our afternoon alone. It was nice to have just girl time.

Amelies P.O.V

"Myrnin, drop it. You will not tell me what is wrong and right." I was furious. Myrnin did not have the right to tell me what to do. I had made my decision. I had thought about this for a for a while now. And Myrnin didnt... agree with me.

"My apologies. But I have made many mistakes, enough to know what is the better decision. This will tear Claire apart! And Shane wont like this at all. He'll start hes been wanting too. And I doubt Claire will object much." I saw the spark of red flash through his gaze. It hadd no affect on me what so ever. My decision was final. Claire and Shanes child... there was just this wrong feeling. The child would cause horrific problems. I could sence the danger. It may not happen right away, but someday... someday, the child would change Morganville. Somehow I knew that. It couldnt be allowed.

"Myrnin. Cant you sence it? The danger the child brings?" I knew he could. I could tell in the hesitation in his movements when ever I asked. The hesitation in his response.

"There is nothing wrong with the child." He said firmly. He stared deep into my eyes, proposing a challenge. _How dare he. _I forced all of my power on him, influencing him. I knew my eyes would be glowing an icy white. His face faultered, but he held his ground. _Fine. _I increased the intensitu, drawing it out, making him weaker. His knees wobbled, and pretty soon his whole body was shaking.

"Myrnin, give in. I dont want to break you."

"No. I wont let you...-" He didnt have the chance to finish his sentence, because I applied just the right amount of force on him, and he fell to the ground. He shook so badly, I second guessed myself. But not for long. He needed to know his place. He looked up at me. His gaze told me everything. I may be able to over power him, but he made it clear that I would _never _be able to chamge his mind. That just pissed me off. I cranked it up for a split second. But he still calapsed all the way to the floor and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I stopped completely, and silence was left behind. After a few minuet, I heard Myrnun gasp. He breathed heavely for a while, and the first couple of times he attempted to stand up, he failed. Once he succeded, I spoke.

"Leave my presence. _Now._" He paused and I could feel his stare. And then he was gone.

Claires P.O.V

Shane finally arrived from work, but Micheal was stil oit and about. Shane walked right over to where me and Eve sat, and kissed me tenderly. He held it out, which made me gasp for breath when he broke off the kiss. I blushed, because Eve was just staring. Then she threw a pillow straight at Shans head. I busted up laughing.

"Get a damn room guys!" She yelled.

"I did. And it so happens to be this one. Want me to continue?" He raised one eye brow. Eve made a gagging sound and Shane winked at her.

"So what have you guys been doing all day?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Just... girl things." Eve said. I looked over at her, and we both giggled.

"Dont want to know." And he walked into the kitchen. My stomach growled at the thought of food, and I got up.

"Really?" Eve said in disbeliefe.

"Oh, I havnt eatin for a while."

"Like what, 15 minuets?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Two sandwhiches sat at the table, amd Shane was devowering one. He glanced at me aand nodded to the sandwhich.

"Why make two?"

"Thought you would want one." He mumbled through the food. I smiled my thanks and dug in. It was pretty good too. Turkey.

"So, Shane, Iv been thinking..." I started off.

"Yeah?"

"Well. You know how we were thinking of finally getting married?"

"Mhm?"

"I picked a date, if its ok with you."

"And whats that?"

I paused before continuing. "I dont know the exact date. But I want it to be special. What is Alyssa's Birth Day?"

His eyes softened. "April 10th." He said. That was one month from now. I supposed that would be enough time to plan, as long as we started soon, so Eve wouldnt complain about being rushed.

"Then its April 10th."

Shane grabbed my hand and kissed slowly raised it to his mouth and kissed my ring finger again.

"That means alot Claire."

"You mean alot..." I leaned over and kissed him. Which was interupted by a throat clearing. We both looked over in the direction of the sound. I gasped, because Amelie stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hello Claire. Shane. We need to have a little talk." She said in a cold, icy tone.


	7. Note From Author

Hi, I just wanted to say that Im so sorry for not posting new chapters amd updating for so long! I have been super busy. I went camping and had things to go to and then I got sick. And I have also had to pack because Im moving. I usually can update pretty quickly.I use to put up like two or three chapters a day. So I again, Im sorry for the long wait. Good news though, I have up to chapter eight done, I am in the middle of transfering them to where I can post them on the site. I will try to have them up shortly, and start up the story again. The new chapters are very exciting, especially now that Amelie knows about the baby.

Thanks for the great reviews and followers, I love to read your enthusiasm. Keep reading!


	8. Chapter 7

Bitter Sweet Chapter Seven

Claires P.O.V

"Hello Claire. Shane. We need to have a little talk." Amelie said in an icy tone. I stiffened. Great. What did we do now?

"Ok... what is it, Amelie?" I asked warily.

"Oh Im sure you know why Im here. Is there any thing you would like to tell me? Something I may not know?" She said, testing us. I just stared into her eyes, debating whether or not to tell her. I stayed silent. Amelie's cold, hard gaze chilled me, sending shivers through My body.

"Exactly. I dont aprove." Was all she said. Thats when Shane jumped up.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What the hell do you mean you dont aprove?" He snapped.

"I dont aprove of your little... addition."

"Are you fucking kidding Me? First Micheal and Eve and their marriage, now this? You just cant be happy unless your destroying our joy, can you ?" He went off. Amelie glared. And Shane broke off mid sentence.

"Well its too late n-" He just cut off mid sentence, just staring at the founder. Then his body started shaking, and his expression slowly twisted into agony. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, and fell to his knees. No! I realized what Amelie was doing. I jumped up and ran to his side.

"Stop it Amelie! Your hurting him!" I screamed. She did nothing, nothing at all. And I couldnt do anything, but watch Shane crushed to the floor by her power. I looked behind me as Eve rushed through the kitchen door.

"What the..." She trailed off. I wanted to yell at Her to run, but I should have known what Eve would do. She recovered, and ran at Amelie.

"You leave My Family Alone!" She screeched. Amelid didnt even look at her, and Eve fell to the ground istantly, just like Shane. Rage blurred My vision. She was hurting everyone I cared about, and I could do anything. That bitch. I let the anger take controll for a few seconds, which was the worst possible thing I could have done. I got to My feet and started screaming in her face.

"Why cant you ever just leave us alone! Your alway ruining everything I care about. Cant you just let us be happy?" The words rushed from Me. Her gaze shifted from me, and I felt her focus fade from Shane and Eve, and they both gaspead in lungfulls of air. I was relieved for moment, untill Amelies hand shot out with vampire speed, locking around My throat. Her grip cut off My windpipe, and a choked sound escaped My lips. She lifted Me up, to where My feet dangled above the ground. I clawed fratically at her hands around My throat. She finally spoke.

"I didnt come here for any arguements. I came with a final decision. You will Not change My mind. This child is a threat to My kind, and wont be allowed to live. You will meet Me in My office tomorrow to end this problem." She looked down at My stomach with no sympathy, and Then released her grip. I fell to the ground hard, and Sucked in as much air as possible. I felt Eve and Shane come to My side, as I gasped for several minuets. Once reality hit Me and I could focus again, I looked into Shanes eyes.

"Shane... I dont know how we are going to get out of this one."I confessed.

"Your not going tomorrow, its as simple as that."

"Then she'll come here, or send someone to get Me. Shane, She's never like this. We have always had our word. I mean she wouldnt even let us talk."

"She could have killed us..." Eve broke in. Shane rubbed her shoulders for comfort.

"And I garantee you she wont hesitate to do it again." I said. I heard the front door open and close. Micheal must be home.

"Eve? Shane, Claire?" He called.

"In here, Honey!" Eve answered back.

"Honey? Really?" Shane asked. Eve gave him the death stare, and he threw his hands up in surrender. Micheal opened the door, and was imediatly confused.

"Um, Why are we al lon the floor?" He asked. I hadnt even realized We were still down here, so I got up, as Shane and Eve did.

"Amelie Came." I announced.

"And"

"She doesnt approve..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesnt approve?... Oh. OH. What did she do to you guys?! Are you alright?" He rushed over to Eve, and checked her over for any injurys.

"Were fine." Eve said. "But Claire and the baby are in deep. Amelie said something about her meeting in Amelies office to take care of the problem, as in baby. Shes going to kill Her!" Eve spilled the story.

"Are you serious? I dont remember there being any rules about being pregnant?"

"She's not going." Shane said, tone full of rage. I looked down to see his hands in fist, shaking. I walked over to him and unfolded his hand, placing Mine inside. He looked at Me and smiled slightly.

"Yes she is." Micheal said. Shanes head snapped back into Micheals direction.

"What the hell, Micky?"

"Well theres no way around this. She's going to get to Claire one way or another. So it's easier to go to her. The problem is, what plan can we come up with?"

**So there it is. Chapter Seven! You think Amelies cruel? Just wait. She's willing to do anything to get rid of that one threat. Carrie. Why is Carrie such a big threat? Please review and tell what you think of the story so far. :) Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 8

Bitter Sweet Chapter Eight: Getting rid of the problem

Claires P.O.V

We all walked down the hall, towards Amelies office. Her guards were escorting us, and Shane squeezed My hand reassuingly. I leaned MY head on his should. My heart was beating out of controll. Who knew if we would leave here with Carrie? Amelie could and would rip Carrie from Me. Litterally. The future Me and Shane both wanted so bad ,would be taken away from us. I felt a hand on My shoulder from behind, and looked back to see Micheal. He Smiled and mouthed Tha tit would be ok. Somehow. I smiled back, without much confidence. I looked bac kto se ethat we were almost to the door. Almost to the end of our little miracle... The guards opened the doors, and we stepped inside. Amelie was at her desk, waiting. Her eyes locked on mine as soon as I entered the room. The temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees, and I shivered. Amelie nodded.

"Now." She commanded. I gasped as two of the guards behind Me grabbed My arms and started towing Me away. I went straight into panick mode. I kicked and Slstarted Screeching in frieght. Shane rushed to My aid, and threw a punch. Of course they were expecting that, and ready. Another vamp came out of no where, and Captured him, locking him in place. He continued to cus like never before though. Micheal leaped at Vampire speed, but they knew He would try to save Me too. He was caught just as easily as Shane, and They already had Eve before see even tryed for it. I wailed, Screaming as loud as I could, at the top of My lungs. I kicked and wiggled, struggling as hard as I could. The screaming slowly turned to sobs, as I realized that there was no way out of this. No one was left to help Me. They would kill My little Carrie. No. NO. I would NOT give up.

"Let Me go you Fucking Assholes!" I screeched.

"Or you ca nshut your mouth, foolish human." They one on the right snapped. I kept fighting. I would always fight for Carrie. For something that I loved. They dragged Me into a small little room, with a metal table in the middle. They threw Me onto it hard, with vampire stength. OW. And then proceeded to strap down My arms and leggs, also with vampire strength. I pulled against the restraints, even though I knewd it was useless. I watched in horror as they Took out a very large needle.

"What is that!?" I panicked. They ignored My question, and quickly stabbed Me with it. My arm instantly went icy cold. And the feeling spread all the way through My body. My eye lids started to get heavy, and I tryed to keep them open as best as I could. But I lost, and they shut closed. I was still consious at the moment though. I heard a big bang, and the sound of metal scraping together. Then two clunks, and moaning. I summond up enough energy to open My eyelids a little bit. And I was startled to see something right above Me, staring into My face.

"Claire! Keep your eyes open, stay awake!" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Myrnin? How did you know where to find Me?" I asked.

"Amelie and I had a little disagreement on the matter of your... baby." He hesitated on the last word... He shook his head.

"Never mind that, we have to get out of here. Now." He broke the restraints efortlessly, and picked Me up.

"No! Myrnin, I cant leave Shane. Or Micheal and Eve. You have to save them too!" I reminded him. He shook his head again. No time now. They will be fine. It's you she wants, not them." He carried Me at vampire speed from there. Good thing My eyes wouldnt stay open anymore, because Im sure the blurred picture around us would make Me sick. Especially now. I let My self doze off, safe in Myrnin's arms.

Amelies P.O.V

I watched as My Vampire guards dragged away Claire. I couldnt help but feel a little sympathy for her. She had been loyal to me many times. Helped me. And this was how I repayed her. But no. This is what I had to do. I pushed away all feelings of doubt. Their child could destroy all vampires if born .She could end our exsitance. And the humans would take that to their advantage no doubt. Carrie would be killed. At any moment. And I could continue about My day. We wouldnt be in danger anymore... I sat there, and watched Shane, Micheal, and Eve struggle. They shouted things at Me, but I didnt care. They had no effect on Me. And they would not be released untill the problem wa staken care of. Shane was silently crying as he spat those insults at Me. I could feel the anger and sadnes srolling off Him. He was devastated at the thought of losing Carrie. I let My gaurd down for a minuet.

"Shane. Im sorry. But it has to be done."

"Dont you even say that. Your nothing but another lying blood sucker." He put as much venum as He possibly could in those words. Then I stood. I heard a loud noise coming from the room Claire would be at. I listened for more, but I heard nothing else. The guards asked if they should go check it out, but I said no. I would take care of this. I walked down one of the halls, and to the room. The door was locked. I unlocked it with a key, and stepped inside. I froze. My two guards were unconcoius. And hole was in the back wall, so that I could see the halls on the other side. The metal table was broken, and Claire was no where to be seen. She couldnt have done this alone. And I could only think of one person that would do this. One who would go against Me, just to save Claire. Myrnin...


	10. Another Note From Author:)

I havn't been on here for so long! And I'm sorry, I know I said that I would start up my story again. But I don't have as much internet access as I would like so I cant update as much. I know you guys have probably forgotten about my story, but I'm still not giving up! I will keep posting new chapters when I can so I am still working on my story. I have plans for a sequel if anyone is interested? Review your opinions? It will be about Carrie and her... uh, little gift I should say. So please keep reading my story, dont give up on it:( I really do enjoy writing and love to hear people actually like it. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok well here goes the next chapter!

Claires P.O.V.

At first, I had no clue where I was. All I could think about was the burning throb pounding through my skull. _OW._ My eyes opened slightly, only to see darkness. _Where was I? What happened? _And then I knew. I scrambled into a sitting position and my hands instinctively flew to my stomach. The bump was still there. That didn't mean much though. I needed to know she was ok. I _needed _to know Carrie was alright. And then I felt a soft little kick. Relief flooded though me, and I let out a sigh. I was ok, and so was Carrie. But Shane. Was he ok? That, I had no answer to. My memory started coming back to me. I was taken to that horrible room... They were going to rip Carrie from me, and out of Shane and I's life. No. That couldn't happen. Ever. I looked around as my eyes adjusted. I could dimly see the outline of a small, broken sofa, with tiny white flowers on it. In front of that was a coffee table. Myrnin should be here.

"Myrnin? You here?" I called out quietly. There was no need to raise my voice. I knew he would hear me. I turned to see him right behind me. I flinched and stopped a scream short.

"What the hell? You gotta stop doing that to me!" I shouted. He didn't get it.

"Do what? Oh, whatever. How are you feeling?" He asked. I was in pain. My whole body seemed to throb, and with each pulse of my heart, sharp pains would go through my arms and legs. I was also exausted.

"Not to well..."

"Hmm, well that doesn't surprise me. No, no it doesn't... That would be from injecting you."

"With what?" I ask. I did remember them poking me with a needle. Remembered feeling my self slipping away. If it hadn't been for Myrnin, Carrie would be long dead by now. And then something came to mind...

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. I had to, oh how should I put it, force feed you. They gave you a substance that will knock you out cold, for days on end, and you wouldn't feel a thing. If I hadn't of fed you or given you water, the baby and you would be in critical condition."

I thought about that. Then Shane entered My thoughts again.

"Wait. What about Shane? Micheal? Eve? Myrnin, you can't just leave them with her!" I shouted.

"Well we can't go back. Amelie will kill you and the baby now without hesitation. Me too. Like I said before, she doesn't want them. Killing them would be a waist of time.

So basically he was saying screw them. Bull.

"Were going back." I said firmly. Myrnin just laughed, and was that a touch of a dark gleam in him eyes?

"Try as hard as you'd like." He said, smirking. I looked all around the small, dirty room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"An underground tunnel that leads off of Frank's little room. You know what I'm talking about." Frank. Frank Collin was Shane's Dad, now the machine that runs Morganville.

"Will Amelie find us?"

"Eventually. But we just need to stay hidden long enough for the baby to be born. Should be fairly soon, am I not correct?" He stated. I looked down at My stomach. Another thought hit me...

"Who will, uh, deliver the baby?" I asked, slightly blushing.

"Well difinately not me, if that's what your asking. Theo Goldman will. Hes off getting supplies right now.." He told me.

"Myrnin... Why? Why does Amelie want Carrie dead so badly?"

"You really don't know? I thought you would feel it by now... Carrie isn't like other infants. Maybe it has to do with her coming from Morganville, but she... had powers I guess you could say." I just blinked.

"Powers?"

"Well, much more than that really. Only one other being has had it before, and they were killed by Bishop even before I changed." He said.

"Well tell me what it is."

"Carrie. She can destroy Morganville and not even know it. When she gets old enough to know the dangers of this town, and what see can do, she will rebel against us. Carrie is immune to us. Some Vampires can persuade humans, charm them. That would never work on Carrie. We don't know why this is. But that's not why Amelie wants her dead. NO vampire can touch her. She is like a walking bracelet. We couldn't track her, something blocks her from our senses. She would use this against us. We cant touch her, follow her, or harm her in anyway. She could let our secrete out to the world, or simply hunt every last one us down to extinction. And we can do nothing about it. Not to mention her blood is like poison to us. Draining her would do nothing but kill us." I continued explaining, but I was lost in my own train of thought. _Carrie can't be harmed. As soon as she's born, no one can touch her. She's the safest of us all. _I new I should be scared. Carrie would always have to defend us, have to be hunted by Amelie her whole life. But I couldn't help the joy pulsing through me. No one could touch her. My baby was safe... Morganville would not tear her apart...

That very thought was when I felt the sharp pain twist in my stomach. It passed, but came again, and again, and again. Myrnin flashed over to me in vampire speed. Panic clouded my thoughts now.

"Claire, just take deep breaths..." I didn't hear anything else he said. I was lost in my own little world. The only thought that crossed my mind was _Carrie. Carrie's coming... _

Amelie's P.O.V.

I could feel it. The very moment when Morganville changed. I felt cold, very cold, which was not normal for my kind. I felt an eerie feeling in the back of my thoughts. Instinct warning me. I knew They had gotten away. I knew what was happening. Carrie. Carrie was coming. This is going to end, one way or the other. And I refuse, _absolutely refuse_,to lose. Carrie would not live. They thought they were winning. They had never been more wrong in their entire lives. I picked up the phone laying on my desk, as I sit alone in my office. Shane, Micheal, and Eve had been taken back to the Glass House, and were being watched. Making sure they didn't do anything stupid. I dialed the number. He answered on the first ring.

"What is it?" He said in that grumpy tone of His.

"It's time..." Is all I said. Oliver would know...

**Ok I think that is the end of Bitter Sweet. But if you really like this story, don't worry, because I'm not even close to being done. What do you think about a sequel? :) Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I know this is probably pointless to post this, but I came up with a name for the sequel! It is called Never Ending :) I really enjoyed this story and am looking forward to continuing it in Never Ending. I love your guys's enthusiasm and feed back! Special thanks to The Daughter Of Night! I love reading your reviews alot, they encourage me to keep writing, and make me feel good that you like it. The last one made me laugh :') Don't worry, you won't have to come and get me. Anyways, keep reading. Thanks guys!

End of Bitter Sweet


End file.
